Dawn of Apes
by ScarlettShadow13
Summary: Join Abigale as she struggles with life, love and survival! A Dawn of the Planet of the Apes fanfiction Author Note: This story has gone from Teen to Mature!
1. Chapter 1: 10 Years Later

Hi everyone :D. Okay so this is the first chapter on my Dawn of the Planet of the Apes fanfiction. So please read and tell me what you think. If you like I'll add more ;D

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC and a few events.

I don't remember much about how it started. I recall a group of apes escaping and running into the Muir Woods. It was chaos. Then it happened, the coughing. Almost everyone I knew had it, a low gurgle cough. People started wearing those surgical mask to try and contain it. More and more people got it.

My mom eventually pulled me out of school. I couldn't go to the park or to a friends, I was a prisoner in my own home. I didn't understand why until I was older. Then it happened, I heard that gurgle cough in my own kitchen. A few days later I heard twice the coughing, now one coming from my dad's study. I didn't know why my parents looked so scared until I heard the news announce the death toll from this "Simeon Flu". Finally I understood. The coughing, death and no cure floated through my head. And then one day there was nothing. No coughing, no breakfast, no talking, my parents were still in bed. I tried so hard to wake them, I wore myself out shaking their arms. They were gone, my parents were dead. I cried for so long. I prayed I'd get sick, I didn't know what to do I was only seven. Then I saw the news again, the military was here trying to help, so was FEMA. I did what I thought was right, I packed all I could carry and before I left, I locked up the house and left a lit match on the living room rug. I knew I couldn't come back, so I never looked back.

Chapter 1: 10 years later.

I sat quietly in the old metal foldout chair. The cold back was a relief after my morning workout. Others sat around the long table in the "conference room," listening to Dryfus talk.

"We have a dilemma folks. Our fuel supply is very low and..." he was cut off.

"You mean we're out of power!" oh Kemp, he was always so observant.

"I didn't say that. I said we're low."

"How low?" asked Malcolm, one of the only smart ones left.

"We have enough for a few weeks..." he was cut off again.

"WHAT?" shut up Kemp!

"Stop interrupting," thank you Ellie, "how many weeks Dryfus?"

"I'd say three maybe four."

"So we need to find more fuel? That sounds easy." said Foster, the muscle if you ask me.

"That's the problem, we can't find any," uh-oh, "we've had scouts out looking for months, other groups have used it." Dryfus ran a hand down his face.

"He's scared." I thought, I know him better than anyone sitting here.

"Then what should we do?"

"The dam…" Malcolm muttered.

"Exactly! The dam in the Muir Woods."

"It's been so long since it's been used, how do you know it'll still work?" Carver asked, he's 30% dick, 70% asshole.

"You tell us Carver, you're the water guy."

I couldn't help but snicker at that. I stopped though when I felt the slightest squeeze on my left hand. I looked up from my notebook to the tall, skinny boy. He gave me a silly awkward smirk and went back to listening. Oh Alexander, the last bit of light in this dark world, to me anyways. I never knew I could love someone as much as I do this socially awkward little misfit. I went back to taking notes when I felt his thumb rub my hand. He's so sweet and gentle, who couldn't love that?

"How long has it been since anyone went into the woods?" asked Malcolm.

"Two years," I commented, drawing some attention to myself.

"I almost forgot you were here Abigale, you're quiet for once." I hate Carver.

"I just keep thinking about how stupid you are Carver," I smile sweetly at him across the table.

"You little brat!" he stands up, "You can't talk to me like that!"

I stood up as well, dropping Alex's hand, "looks like I just did, course you're to dumb to realize it, right?"

"You bitch…" Dryfus smacked Carver in the head.

"That's enough! Carver act like an adult. Abigale act your age."

I smiled," I am, I'm seventeen remember?"

"Act your IQ then!"

"My IQ is 165, I'd be dead by now." I raised my eyebrow.

"You know what I meant. Stop it Abby!"

I sat down with a thump and huffed out a sigh. I hate being called Abby. Only people to call me that was my parents and I allow Alex to call me Abby.

The meeting finished soon after the fight. A group would go see about the dam and fix it if we could. Since Alex was going, I volunteered. I'm pretty protective of Alex, It's weird I know. And of course Carver the 'waterboy' had to go (he was so happy i was going, yeah right).

I sat on the ledge over looking the stairs as I waited for Alex. He came out and stood behind me, as I dangled my legs over the edge.

He laid his head on my shoulder, "you okay Abby?" he whispered.

"I'm fine. It wouldn't be a meeting if I didn't torture Carver a little." I felt him giggle and smile.

"I guess not," he kissed my cheek and stood straight, "let's go pack, we're leaving tomorrow."

I smiled at his enthusiasm, "don't forget your sketchbook."

"Never" was his last words as he took my hand and led me to our rooms.


	2. Chapter 2: Power Plan

Hi everyone! Thanks so much for reading! I now present Chapter 2...However, I'm holding chapter 3 hostage until I get some more reviews! bwahahaha so please review :) Your reviews keep me motivated lol.

Chapter 2: Power Problem

"How much longer Malcolm?" I wined from the back seat.

"Not much further, already bored Abs?" I smiled at him as he glanced at me through the rearview mirror.

"No, I just can't wait to see the woods again."

"Why? It's just a bunch of trees and shit." Carver rolled his eyes at me.

"Because Carver," I put emphasis on his name, " no one has been there in two years."

"And?"

"And, a lot can change in two years. Plant and animal life, even the climate could be a bit different since the last time people have been there."

"Sounds like nerd crap to me." he smirked at me.

"I am a nerd Carver. Don't hate me cause I'm smarter than you!"

He rolled his eyes again and stared out the window. He didn't fight since he knew I was right. Ever since all this started I dedicated my life to survival and knowledge. I studied so hard to learn everything I could, especially science. I wanted to help figure all this out.

It didn't take much longer to reach the woods entrance. We drove in slowly and parked along a path leading up the hills. Everyone exited the jeep, grabbing their stuff and started up the slick path. The rain made it all muddy and hard to get good footing on the smooth areas. I personally almost landed on my face at least twice already.

"Awfully clumsy today?" Alex asked smirking and holding my waist.

"I never said I was graceful, I'm no ballerina Alex."

"I know, you're graceful when you fight though, I've seen you fight."

"Yeah but that's different."

"How?"

"I actually train everyday for that, not this watery muck."

Alex smiled and holds tighter as we go farther up the hill.

"I never knew you trained in fighting," said Ellie in a soft voice.

"Yeah, I've been doing it since this all started. I was only seven but, I heard about violent groups around so I got Dryfus's friend Wade to teach me to fight, he was one of those MMA fighters."

"That's cool," Foster said.

"I know it is Foster," I flashed him a goofy grin and he rolled his eyes.

We trudged farther up the slick path and went deeper into the wood. Carver decided to go on ahead of us and scout for wild animals while we took a quick break. Everyone found somewhere to sit, myself sitting on Alex's lap. We were listening to Malcolm's 'game plan' when a loud boom got our attention. It was the boom of a gun, Carver's gun to be exact.

Foster was the first to start running up the path, he disappeared behind the trees in a matter of seconds. After a few seconds we heard a strange yell, like an animal. That's when the rest of us went running. We reached him soon after, Carver was backing up slowly, his gun at the ready. We all looked at the horde of Apes in front of us.

"Apes…"Malcolm whispered, as if he couldn't believe his own eyes.

Alex put his arms around me protectively, Malcolm stood in front of us all. I glance at the Apes faces, noticing the different species when my eyes fell onto one ape holding another. I saw blood on the ground and immediately know Carver did it.

"Carver! You shot one!" I struggled to untangle Alex's arms from around me.

"He was gonna kill me!" Carver shouted, making the Apes scream and skreech.

Malcolm pushed Carver back, "please," he put his hands up slowly, "he didn't mean it, we mean no harm."

The ape in front, I'm guessing the leader, took a deep breath and stared Malcolm down. He took another deep breath then another then… GO! GOOOO!

My eyes grew wide, I'm sure everyones did. This seemingly normal ape just spoke. He spoke english for God's sake! Out of every book I've ever read about primates I've never known about one speaking. I stood stark still as the others began stepping back, all I could do was stare at the amazing creature in front of me.

"GO!"

Alex snapped me out of my daze and grabbed my arm. He pulled me behind him and began stumbling away, losing his bag in the process. We tried to stop and get it but Malcolm pushed us along the path. After that we ran full speed down the path to the trucks. We climbed in, basically crawling over each other. Malcolm sped out of the Muir Woods like a bat outta hell!

No one talked for like an hour, we all just stared forward and we occasionally looked back to see if the apes where after us. I sat there, head down and clutching Alex's hand tightly, absorbed in my thoughts.

"He talked… how could an ape talk? I knew some could sign but not vocalize like a human. Did they somehow evolve? Why are they in the Muir woods?" so many thoughts raced through my mind, my head began to ache.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Carver, his eyes surprisingly on me.

I gently shook my head, "I don't know…"

"How could they talk?"

"I don't know Carver." I said bluntly, putting my head in my hands to think.

I felt a hand touch my back, I knew it was Alex. He rubbed it softly and leaned his head down to my neck and softly kissed it. Instantly I felt better, I looked up and kissed him gently, I saw the worry and fear still in those beautiful eyes. I stared at him as I thought. Then finally it hit me.

"The lab…" I whispered, my eyes getting bigger.

"What Abes?" Malcolm asked, glancing at me.

"Gen-Sys."

"What's Gen-Sys?"

"When I was little, I remember watching the news. There was all these apes that escaped from a lab called Gen-Sys."

"That has to be them!" Carver yelled.

"Looks like it, they experimented on apes there, trying to find a cure for Alzheimer's i think."

"Now I remember," Ellie spoke up, "that's where the Simian Flu came from."

"Exactly, I heard my mom and dad talking about how it was a new strain to the old cure they were working on."

"Do you think it could have made the apes smarter?" Malcolm asked.

"It's a possibility."

"We're almost at base, no one say a word to anyone until we figure this out, we need to tell Dryfus." Malcolm glanced at everyone as we shook our heads.

We pulled up to the bases gates, Dryfus was there waiting for us, "Back so soon?" he asked.

"We need to talk," Malcolm said in a serious tone.

"What happen?"

Malcolm looked around to make sure no one could hear as he leaned into Dryfus, "We have a big problem."


	3. Chapter 3: Homes

Hi everyone! I'm sorry this took so long, (I get really bad writers block). Anyways here's chapter 3 I hope you like it. :) Let me know what ya think. I own nothing but Abby (and a few plot moments)

Chapter 3: Homes

"I don't understand?" asked Dryfus, his face scrunched up in confusion, "What about the dam?"

"The dam is intact, we could probably get it running in a week."

"And these Apes? How many?"

"Eighty," Carver whispered.

"Atleast." Ellie spoke.

"What do we do Dryfus?" I asked picking at a string on my jeans.

He turned in the passenger seat and looked at my, "we keep this to ourselves, we don't want to cause a panic."

We all nodded in agreement and went quiet as we drove the rest of the way to the Tower. I sat on Alex's lap since Ellie had to sit in the back now. I leaned back against his chest and stared out the window, watching the kids riding their bikes around our home. I smile softly, thinking about such innocence in this crazy world.

We got to the Tower and piled out, grabbed our stuff and went our separate ways. Alex grabbed my bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I asked trying to get my bag from him.

"I'm gonna carry your bag," he grabbed my hand, "and walk you to your room."

I smiled up at him, "you don't have to."

"I want to," he pulled me to the stairs, swerving around people.

We walked slowly up the stairs to the third floor. By now Alex's arm found its way around my shoulders. I unlocked my door and walked in flopping onto my bed. Alex laid my bag by the door and dug under my bed for a portable dvd player.

"What ya doin'?" I asked looking down at him.

"Looking for your dvd player," he smirks at me, "pick a movie."

"You sure? It's getting late."

"Positive," he pulls the dvd player from the box and sits it on my night stand.

I walk over and look through my small bookshelf at my dvds. It took a few minutes but I found one of my favorites, The Breakfast Club.

I pop it into the player and grab some shorts and change quickly. Alex flicks the light off and climbs on the bed, pulling me down in front of him. His arm reaches around and holds my waist.

By the end of the movie we were under the blanket, Alex sound asleep. I turn off the dvd player and snuggle against Alex's chest. He inhales deeper and holds tighter.

"Abby…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

I smile softly and stroke his cheek, "I love you too."

...The Next Day…

I feel movement in my bed, I turn and blink at Alex. He's smiling at me and boops my nose.

"Good morning beautiful."

I swat his finger away, "good morning dork."

We get up slowly, Alex going to his room to get changed. I make my bed and get ready for the day. I leave my room and head for Alex's when I hear the screams. I run to the balcony and watch as people run towards the tower's entrance. Alex runs up to me and grabs my hand. We run towards all the commotion only to be stopped by Dryfus.

"Stay Back, They're here."

"Who?"

"The Apes." with that he runs out the door.

We follow and find Malcolm, "dad what's going on?"

"I'm not sure Alex."

We all get outside to see the apes from yesterday, some on horse back, plus hundreds more.

"THAT'S A HELL OF A LOT MORE THEN EIGHTY!" says Dryfus yells.

Malcolm steps forwards towards the apes, "MALCOLM!"

" APES," everyone gasp and yells, "DO NOT WANT WAR BUT WE WILL FIGHT IF WE MUST!"

The young ape with blue eyes climbs down from his horse and throws a bag at Malcolm, I notice it's Alex's bag.

"APE HOME!" the leader points to the woods, "HUMAN HOME!" he points to the tower.

"Do not come back," with that he turns and they all head back to their home.

Afterward was pure chaos, "Everybody. Everybody! Please! We're all immune! We're all immune, or we wouldn't still be here!" yells Dryfus through a megaphone.

People yelled questions, they were mad that we never told them about the apes.

"WHAT IF THEY COME BACK?"

"If they come back...if they come back they'll be sorry they ever did! Now, this city may not have the manpower it once did but it has the firepower. Those stockpiles left behind by Fema, the National Guard, we have it all. Look...I know why you're scared. I'm scared, too, believe me. But I recognize the trust you've all placed in me. We've been through hell together, but you all know what we're up against. We're almost out of fuel. Which means no more power, which means we could slip back to the way things were. That dam up there was the answer. We just had no idea they were up there, too."

"So what do we do now?" asked a woman.

"We find another way. Because that power is not just about keeping the lights on. It's about giving us the tools to reconnect to the rest of the world. To find out who else is out there so that we can start to...to rebuild and reclaim the world we lost."


	4. Chapter 4: Return to the Muir Woods

Hi everyone :) Thank you all for reading and being so patient. This chapter might be a bit short BUT there is plenty of Alex/Abby love! So saying that hope you enjoy the bit of spice. Reviews=Love :3

Chapter 4: Return to the Muir Woods

After Dryfus's speech everyone started to disperse. Alex and I watched Malcolm go off into an old hall to wait for Dryfus. I thought about eavesdropping, but figured that would lead to trouble so i followed Alex to his room.

"That was incredible…" I whispered as Alex shut his door.

"It was something, I don't know about incredible." Alex pauced and looked at me for a second. "Doesn't anything scare you Abby?"

"Well… yeah of course…"

"You just seem so brave all the time…"

"Wanna know what I'm afraid of?" I didn't give him a chance to answer, "I'm afraid of spiders and climbing tall ladders…"

"What else?" Alex asked grabbing my hand, "are you afraid of the Apes?"

"Well, the apes are doing what's in their nature, they're protecting their home."

"Wanna know my biggest fear?" Alex asked softly.

"Yeah…"

"I'm terrified of losing you…"

My head shot up to stare at him, "What?"

"I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you Abby."

The next second was a blur, I felt Alex's lips crash into mine and his arms slide around my waist. It took me a second to respond, when I did I kissed back and grabbed at his shirt collar.

Alex barely pulls back and leans his forehead against mine, "I'm scared Abby, I'm scared of the apes, losing you, this whole damn apocalypse."

"I am too, but you get me through it baby." I kiss him gently and hug him close.

"I love you Abby."

"I love you too Alex," I bring his lips back down to mine.

His kiss started soft, and gradually got rougher until I was backed up against a wall; his left hand against the wall and his right up the back of my shirt playing with my bra strap.

Alex was about done with my strap when we heard a voice in the hall. We separated, breathing hard, and tried to hear who it was. As the person got closer we realized it was Malcolm and he was talking about going back to the woods. I glanced at Alex, he looked nervously at me then at his spare backpack sitting by his bed.

"Alex…"

"I have to Abby, he'll need help and I can't let my dad go alone."

"Alright, but I'm coming too. And don't even try to make me stay."

I kiss him softly and open the door. We watch Malcolm go into his and Ellie's room and wait a few minutes by the door. We hear them talking softly when Malcolm tells Ellie to stay and look after Alex. Alex opens the door quickly.

"I'm coming, too."

"Me too," I chirp beside Alex.

"Son, Abs, it's not safe." Malcolm tries arguing.

"But we're safer with you than we are down here. We're coming. Please." Alex basically begs.

I knew Malcolm would say yes because, he knew Alex was right. If these people decided to riot we would need him.

Malcolm nodded his head and looked at Ellie then back to us, "we leave at eight."

That was our que to go to bed. Alex pulled me to my room and we backed a bag before headed back to his room. We turn out the lights and I notice Alex has stripped to his boxers. I blush softly and decide to follow his lead. I unclasp and slide off my bra and shimmy out of my jeans. I climb into bed and cuddle against Alex.

His arm goes around me and pulls me close, "those are cute undies…"

"Shut up," I turn smiling up at him and snuggle into his chest.

Alex kisses my head and falls asleep quickly; I do the same.

Personally seven o'clock came way too early. The sun decided to hit me right in the face with its rays of wonder, which made me mad; I was having such a nice dream. I noticed Alex was still sound asleep, the sun not bothering him. I smirked and leaned over him. I let my arms go limp and flopped onto his chest. I smiled wide when I heard the OMF noise coming from him.

"What the heck Abby?" Alex asked weakly, rubbing his eyes.

"It's morning silly," I smile down at him.

"Hmph," he rolled onto his side and sat up.

I sat up behind him and hugged him from behind, "I'm sorry, I know you're not a morning person."

"Got that right…" he rubs his face slowly, trying to wake up.

I gently kiss his neck and rub his back.

We quickly got ready and met up with Malcolm, Ellie, Carver, Foster and Kemp. Piling into the trucks, we left at exactly eight; Dryfus wishing us luck. The drive felt like it was never going to be over. Carver slept the whole way; snoring right in my ear. I laid my head against Alex and stole his pen to draw doodles on his jeans. I felt him smile slightly against my temple.

"We're almost there, wake up Carver Abs...don't hit him either." Malcolm said glancing into the back seat.

"Aw no fun," I sit up and poke Carver in the cheek, "hey loser wakey wakey!"

He wiped the drool from his lip, "I'm up…"

Soon we arrive at the trail leading into the Woods. We start grabbing our things when Malcolm stops us.

"No one gets out of the trucks. No one."

"Okay." Ellie whispered looking from Malcolm to Alex then to me.

" If I'm not back in two hours, you get everyone back to the city. It's gonna be okay," Malcolm gets out of the truck, looking at Alex lovingly, and heads into the woods.

While we waited we talked a bit and Carver got in the driver seat; just in case. an hour and a half went by with no sight or Malcolm. Out of nowhere the truck was surrounded by apes. Carver snaps out of his own mind and tries starting the truck.

"Come on!" Carver practically yells.

"Wait, wait, wait! Stop, stop!" Alex yells sitting up straight and hitting the seat.

I look out the window, "MALCOLM!"

Malcolm, being escorted by the apes, comes to the truck, "We need to give them our guns. That's the one condition."

Carver, who was pointing his gun at the apes slowly lowers it.

"What does that mean?" asked Ellie hopeful.

Malcolm gives us a slight smile, "We can stay."


	5. Chapter 5: Dam Camping

Hey everyone. I'm so sorry this took so long, I'll try harder to get chapters up sooner. In the mean time please read and review. :)

Chapter 5: Dam Camping.

I wouldn't say I don't trust the apes, but when they're walking away with the only real form of protection your group has; it's a little unnerving. I tensed a bit when an ape come up to me to retrieve the pistol Malcolm gave me. However, I quickly eased up as he stood there blinking at me; his hand extended with his palm facing up. I cautiously pulled the gun from my pack back, I didn't want to scare him. Sliding it softly into his hand, I stared at his big blue eyes. They were beautiful, crystal clear, but i could tell he was nervous and ready to attack if need be. I smiled softly at him and he simply blinked and nodded as he turned and threw the gun into the river.

The ape looked back and nodded again. I nodded and extended my hand out to him.

"My. Name. Is. Abigale." I said slowly.

From the corner of my eye I saw Alex looking at us with caution. Carver had a look of hatred and disbelief that I would even talk to the creature.

I turned all my attention back to the ape. He stared at me and slowly started to move his hands. I was amazed, this ape knew perfect sign language; I know enough to understand him.

"Blue Eyes… that's your name?" the ape nodded slowly, "well I like it."

I simply smiled at him and lowered my hand, i knew he wasn't going to shake it. For a brief second though I swore Blue Eyes smiled when I said I liked his name.

After all the guns were destroyed, the apes left us to set up camp. I helped with the tents and then with the fire pit.

"What the hell was that?" Carver's voice boomed from behind me.

"What was what about?" I knew what he was talking about but i wanted to hear what he had to say.

"That ape! You gonna get all friendly with those things?" He yelled louder.

I stood up from fanning the fire and looked into his eyes, "They are not THINGS Carver! They are living creatures just like you and just like me! I'm not going to be mean to them!"

"They're not like us! They're monsters who'll rip your fucking head off in a second!" he crabbed my shoulders and shook me, "You're so stupid Abigale!"

"GET OFF ME!" I yelled and pushed away from him, "Who do you think you are? I can take care of myself you bastard!"

With that i marched off into the woods, Carver still fuming and yelling for me to come back. I got far enough away and sat behind a tree. The tears came out of nowhere; I sobbed into my hands. It was a few minutes when I heard a snap coming from in front of me. I shot my head up to find Blue Eyes staring at me with, what looked like, concern on his face.

I wiped my face on my sleeve, "Hi Blue Eyes…"

He came a bit closer and kneeled down infront of me. His eyes flicked back and forth between my eyes and tear-stained cheeks. He started signing slowly to me. I couldn't get it all but what i understood was "you okay".

I wiped my cheeks again, "I'm okay… I just don't understand how people can be so mean about things they don't understand."

Blue Eyes nodded and signed again, "All humans bad?"

"No not all of us are. Do you think I'm bad?"

He stared at me for a second before answering, "No."

"I'm glad," I smiled at the ape, "are apes bad?"

"Not all of us," he shrugged his big shoulders, "Most no like humans though...I no like humans."

I giggled, "better not get caught talking to me then."

Blue Eyes grinned a bit, "You no bad human, I like you."

"I like you too." I smiled as Blue Eyes softly wiped a stray tear from my face.

"Why you cry?" he asked.

"One of the guys yelled at me for talking to you earlier."

"Why?"

"He doesn't like apes. I think he's scared and doesn't understand."

Blue Eyes was about to answer when we heard a voice shout my name. The ape leaped into the trees before I could even blink, I looked around for the voices owner. As it got closer I realized it was Alex.

"I'm over here Alex," I stepped out from behind the tree and waved at him.

He came running at full speed and lost his footing; he stumbled into me and we fell to the wet ground.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Abby," he props up onto his elbows, "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," I look up at him and giggle.

"What's so funny?" Alex asked with a grin.

"You are." I lean up and kiss him softly.

Alex smiled and kissed me sweetly before pulling back and sitting up, "dad yelled at Carver, he was so mad he did that to you. I-I'm sorry, I should have intervened or something."

I smiled and stroked his cheek, "It's okay… he shouldn't have been that way anyways."

"Honestly, I couldn't believe you talked to that ape either."

I looked up and saw Blue Eyes watching our conversation. I smiled a bit before looking back to Alex.

"Not all apes are mean you know. I'm sure most of those apes are very nice."

"Hmm, possibly. Come on we better get back."

"Yeah you're right," Alex held my hand and helped me to my feet.

We start walking back, I look back and give a short wave to Blue Eyes. The ape gives me a soft smile and waves back. In seconds he disappears into the forest.

The camp was so tense, Carver was by the fire with Foster and Kemp mumbling about this whole trip. Ellie was there getting food for Malcolm, she glanced at us and smiled. I sat beside her and laid my head on her shoulder.

"That smells good Ellie," I comment, inhaling deeply.

"It's just canned stew," she smiles at me and makes Alex sit with us.

"Still," I fill bowls for Alex and I, "even canned foods are good when you put love into cooking them."

"Where'd you hear that from?" asked Kemp from across the fire.

"My mom use to say it to me," I smiled at the memory.

Ellie got up and took Malcolm his food. Alex and I ate quietly and kept knocking our feet together, making us giggle a bit. Even with a hot fire, I could feel Carver starring at me. I glance at him and give him a mean look.

"You know the scary thing about 'em? They don't need power, lights. Heat. Nothing." Foster randomly says to Alex.

The look on Alex's face was a nervous far-off kind of look. Malcolm and Ellie joined us and caught what the guys were talking about.

"Hey, pal." Malcolm says sitting next to Alex, patting him once on the back.

"That's their advantage. That's what makes them stronger." Foster continues.

" Malcolm, I'm thinking one of us should stand guard tonight." Kemp spoke before Foster could continue further.

"With what?" Foster asked, "they took our guns!"

Malcolm shook his head, "If they wanted us dead, we'd be dead already."

"Maybe they're just taking their time. They killed off half the planet already." Carver chimed in.

"Oh, come on Carver." I give him a dumb look.

"What?"

"You can't honestly blame the apes." Ellie finishes for me.

Carver looks bewildered, "Who the hell else am I gonna blame? It was a Simian Flu."

"It was a virus created by scientists in a lab. The chimps they were testing on didn't really have a say in the matter."

"Spare me the hippie-dippie bullshit. You're telling me you don't get sick to your stomach at the sight of them? Huh?" Carver looks around at everyone.

No one answers him. I shake my head a bit, the apes weren't bad. I wish I could show them that.

"Didn't you have a little girl?" my head shot up and I looked at Ellie.

" Carver, that's enough." Malcolm says angrily.

"How did she die?" Carver kept going.

I hold Ellie's hand, her eyes glistening from the unfallen tears forming.

"That's enough!" Malcolm yells.

Carver really didn't know when to stop, "Or your wife, for that matter. Or how 'bout your parents _Abby?"_

I got even madder at him for using my nickname, "SHUT UP!"

"Carver, you better shut up before I kick your ass," Foster warned.

"Okay, I'm the asshole." I glare as he gets up and walks away.

I stand and head for the tent, "where you going?"

I turn to face Alex, "To bed…"


	6. Chapter 6: BOOM! Goes the Dynamite!

Hey everyone! Sorry for such a long wait. Life loves getting in the way of my writing. However I do have great news! I'm engaged! So now I have a wedding to plan too! I do promise to finish this story as soon as I can, so no worries guys. Please just be patient with me :) Anyway I hope you like this chapter! Reviews are amazing too! Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far I love hearing from everyone :) Disclaimer: I only own Abby! Enjoy!

Chapter 6: BOOM Goes the Dynamite.

"You sure you're okay?" Alex gave me a solemn sideways glance.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I gave him a small smile, "Carver just pisses me off."

"I know, I think he pisses everyone off."

"Yeah no doubt."

"We're falling behind…"

"Better catch up huh?" I grab his hand and walk a bit faster.

Today is the day, the group is going to work on the dam. Honestly I hope we fix it quick so things could be normal again. Well as normal as it can be.

We got to the dam quickly and had to pry the door open. Everything was damp and getting moldy, so I watched where I touched. I hate mold.

"Ellie, Alex and Abs are staying up here. Kemp, Foster, Carver and myself are going under into the pipes." Malcolm announces.

"You sure you don't need us for anything?" I heard the concern in Ellie's voice.

I was concerned too. The men decided that dynamite would be a good choice to get rid of the blockage in the pipes. Stay to close though and BOOM goes a body!

"Yeah, we have enough wire to get a good distance. If anything were to happen we need you to get help okay."

"Of course."

We watched the four men ascend the metal stairs and go through the pipes. After they were out of sight, we sat down to wait. It was silent for awhile, after last night we didn't wanna talk much. That is until Alex got this look on his face.

"I didn't know you had a daughter." He glanced at Ellie, waiting for her reaction.

Ellie got a sorrowful look on her face, "Yeah."

Alex looked up at her, "What was her name?"

I couldn't help but smile slightly at his sincerity.

"Sarah." Ellie gave a quick lopsided smile.

"I'm really sorry." Alex looked down then back at Ellie.

"Well," she began, "Now I have you and your dad so…"

"Yeah," Alex smiled a bit at her.

"Hey, don't forget me," I smile at the older woman, "I'm like everyone's favorite niece!"

Ellie grins and nods, "That's so true."

"Everyone's except Carvers," Alex adds smirking.

"Well Carver is like that drunk uncle at family reunions, we all secretly hate him."

We laughed and kept making jokes about Carver for a solid five minutes. Everything went still as we heard the explosion. We hear the men scream and run down to the pipe.

"DAD!"

"MALCOLM! MALCOLM!"

"DAD!"

"I CAN'T SEE CARVER!" Malcolm yells to no one in particular.

I hear the dam door open, revealing Caesar and his apes. I pull at Ellie and Alex as he apes come down to the pipes. We stepped aside and the apes went into the pipe and pulled the men out. Ellie checked everyone over, Carver was the only injured one.

Everyone left the dam for fresh air. Alex and I sat with Ellie and watched her wrap up Carvers leg.

"Don't!" Carver yells.

Ellie gave him a look, "Leave it there. It's not broken. Good."

I watched Malcolm go over to Caesar and talk. I zoned out a bit until I felt a very small hand pull on my pants leg. I look down and see the most adorable baby chimp ever.

"Hey, buddy." Alex says, wiggling his finger the the baby.

I smile and the baby as he climbs up Alex's leg.

"Hey, hey." Alex giggles lightly at him.

"What are you doing?" Carver glares at the baby then at Alex, "you done?"

We look at him, "What you looking at?"

I just roll my eyes and continue playing with the baby chimp. He bounces from Alex to me and shimmies down my legs. I couldn't help but giggle at the little guy.

The baby bounces around a bit landing in Carver's tool box.

"Hey! Hey! Hey, get out of there!" Carver yells pulling the baby chimp out of the box roughly.

"Carver!" I yell going towards the baby, only being beat by Blue Eyes.

Carver pulls out a gun and aims at Blue Eyes chest, "Hey!"

"Carver, what are you doing!" Foster yells from behind him.

"I'll kill you!" I run in front of Blue Eyes and the baby, My arms stretched wide.

"Don't you dare!"

Before Carver could say anything, Caesar grabbed the gun forcefully, pulling it from Carver's hands. Caesar pushes Carver to the ground as they fight for the gun.

Caesar was about to strike Carver with the butt of the gun until Malcolm ran in front of him, "Don't! Don't! Caesar! No! No!"

Caesar looks from Malcolm to the gun, "said no guns!" He pointed the gun at Malcolm.

"No, don't." Ellie pleaded.

Caesar swung the gun around and pointed it and Ellie, Alex and myself.

"Please." whispered Malcolm.

I heard Blue Eyes behind me make a noise, his father looking at him before pointing the gun to Kemp and Foster. He took a deep breath before flinging the gun into the river. Caesar turned back to us and glared at Malcolm.

"I didn't know…" Malcolm confessed.

Blue Eyes let the baby down to run to his father. Caesar scooped him up instantly.

He began walking away; but turned, "humans leave now."

We all watch as the apes mount their horses and ride off. Everyone stands around in silents, some glaring at Carver, myself included.

"What now Malcolm?" Ellie ask, breaking the silence.

"Let's go," Malcolm starts walking to camp.

Shortly after returning to camp Malcolm decides to go to Caesar, Ellie going with him. I decide to build a fire and get some food cooking. Alex sits beside me organizing his things.

"Guess we're screwed huh?" he ask.

"Looks like it," I let out a huff, "all thanks to 'Uncle' Carver."

Alex snickers and elbows my arm gently. I smile at him and lean against him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I look up at him.

"Why did you protect…" Alex was cut off by Carver.

"What the hell was that! Why'd you protect those things!"

I glare at him, "They did nothing to you! You're the idiot you broke the rules and kept a gun!"

"No duh! I'm not stupid those damn dirty apes could kills us!"

"They wouldn't hurt us! Caesar would never do that unless he had to!"

"Whatever! You think so highly of some stupid animal!"

I crossed my arms, "they're obviously smarter than you."

Carver gave me a steaming glare, "I hope they kill you first!"

Alex stood up fuming, "take that back you asshole!"

"Why? What you gonna do?" Carver stalked towards him.

Carver got up in Alex's face. I stood and pushed against Alex's chest.

"He isn't worth it."

"Neither are you!" Carver yells at me.

Before anything else could unfold Malcolm and Ellie walk back into camp, the apes trotting behind on their horses.

"Carver, leave." Malcolm orders.

"What?" he turns from Alex and I to scowl at Malcolm.

"I said leave."

"I'm not going anywhere!"

Malcolm crosses his arms and nods to Foster. Foster grabs Carver from behind dragging him towards the trail.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT, MAN!" Carver yells.

"Get him out of here."

Foster pushes Carver, "Move! That's enough! Come on! Get out of here! Come on, man."

They disappear down the trail leading to the trucks. Malcolm turns to us, letting the breath out he was holding in. He walks over the Caesar and nods.

"Okay?" Caesar nods.

I guess we're staying then.


	7. Chapter 7: Let There Be Light!

**Hi everyone! Guess who actually found time to write! Seriously, I am sorry this chapter took so long but I'm sorta kinda on vacation for 2 weeks so I'm going to try to get this story wrapped up. Thank you to everyone who reads and I love reviews! So let me know what you think!**

**WARNING! There is a bit of more mature behavior in this chapter. This story has a TEEN rating, but by today's standards it's not that bad.**

**Enjoy :D**

Chapter 7: Let There Be Light!

The next day we really got working. Everyone was running around like chickens with their heads cut off, including the apes who were ordered to help. They were nice and knew sign language too, allowing us to communicate a bit without Caesar.

"Yo, Alex. This relay's busted, see if there's another one." Foster yelled up towards Alex.

Alex gave a quick nod, "sure."

I watched him walk over to me and smiled upon his arrival, "and how can I help you handsome?"

He smirked and bend down to look in the box of old parts, "Foster needs a relay. I'm sure a beautiful girl like you has one laying around somewhere."

I grab a box behind me, "well I just might," I blush and search for the relay I saw earlier.

Alex smiled and sat down beside me, his arm slung around my shoulders. I giggle softly and pull out the metal part.

"This what you're looking for?" I cock my eyebrow at him.

"Guess so," he reaches for the part as i pull it from his grasp, "hey!"

I smile sweetly, "It's not free ya know. I accept cash, check, or…" I trail off as I kiss him lightly.

I feel his lips curl into a smile. I drop the part into his large hand, pulling away slowly.

Alex smiles and kisses my cheek, "your payment methods are unorthodox."

I grin, "only for you handsome."

He smiles, kisses me again, and gets up, "better get this to Foster."

"Before he gets suspicious," I wink, "get that cute butt back to work."

Alex started walking away, but stopped before descending the stairs.

He turned to me, his left eyebrow raised, "you think my butt's cute?"

My eyes widened and I felt my face heat up, "get outta here!"

I threw a bolt at him as he ran down the stairs, his laugh echoing in the room.

I smile at his shenanigans, that is until I see Blue Eyes leading another ape into the dam door. I remember the ape, Koba, he hates humans for what they did to him.

I get up and step over to the edge too watch them. Koba is talking to another ape, who points towards Caesar. The mean looking ape turns to go to the leader, when I notice Alex stepping right in front of Koba, bumping him and stumbling backwards. Koba gets an furious look on his face, he pushes Alex down.

"Hey!" Alex yells, making Koba even more angry.

I quickly run down the stairs, horrified as Koba turns and lifts his strong arms above Alex, "STOP!"

The ape turns angrily, but ignores me. When he turns back Malcolm is in front of Alex, his arms outstretched to Koba.

"No! No, no, no, don't! No! No! No!" Malcolm begs, trying to be calm.

I run past them and grab Alex's arms, "are you okay?"

"Yeah." he holds me tightly.

Koba is still in attack mode when Maurice steps between him and Malcolm. I could only hear grunts being exchanged, everyone (and ape) around us watching silently.

"Where Caesar? Want Caesar. CAESAR!" Koba yells, spinning around looking for his leader.

Koba slowly turns to Caesar, "HUMANS ATTACK YOUR SONS! YOU LET THEM STAY!" Koba glances around at the other apes, "PUT APES IN DANGER!"

I grab Alex arm tighter, I knew where this was going.

"CAESAR LOVES HUMANS MORE THAN APES!" Koba glares at his leader, "MORE THAN YOUR SONS!"

That's all it took. Caesar's breathing become rapid, and in the blink of an eye Koba was on the ground. Caesar wailed on the ape, Koba getting a few hits in himself. Malcolm pulled Alex and I against the nearest wall, Alex protectively in front of me.

I peek around to watch the horror, two extremely strong apes duking it out. I glance around finding Ellie being protected by Foster. My eyes land on a young ape, the ape i was looking for. I stared at Blue Eyes, the hurt and betrayal on his face was heartbreaking. Did he think his own father would side with us over him?

Caesar straddled Koba, his strong hands around Koba's throat. Caesar held him there for a few seconds before letting the air back into Koba's lungs. The ape coughs and glares at his leader.

"Ape not kill ape," Caesar gets up.

Koba slowly rises to his knees, "forgive me," his hand extends towards Caesar, the palm upwards.

Caesar glared down at the ape and quickly stroked his fingers against Koba's palm.

With that Koba scurried out, followed by a few other apes, including Blue Eyes. Everyone calmed down and finished up their work for the day. I saw Malcolm talking to Caesar before he and the other apes left.

I finish packing up all the spare parts and doodads we found and scoot them into the corner. Grabbing my backpack, I slowly make my way down the stairs. Not watching where I was going, I stumble into Ellie.

"Oh, Abs. You okay honey?"

"Yeah, just that whole fiasco wore me out, ya know?"

She nodded and smiled at me, "yeah I know. You were scared huh?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I was afraid Alex was gonna get hurt…"

"I mean you were afraid of that ape, I saw the look you got when he walked in."

I nodded a little, "he's bad news. He looks at us like he wants us dead and I bet we would be if he had the chance."

Ellie nodded and grabbed my shoulders gently, "nothing will happen, Caesar knows not all humans are bad. He won't let him hurt us."

"You're right Ellie," I smile up at the mother figure.

Ellie winks, "Besides, Alex will protect you."

I couldn't help but giggle, "I know he will.

Ellie slings her arm around me as we walk out of the dam. It was late by the time we made it back to camp, so a short dinner and off to bed for everyone, Malcolm's orders.

I felt Alex stirring beside me. The sun was barley up, he's never up this early.

"Alex." I whisper, I didn't want to wake up Malcolm and Ellie sleeping across the tent.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he whispered, his hot breath hitting my face.

I blush, "It's okay," I gaze up at him.

His blue eyes are still a bit droopy and I've never seen cuter bed-head in my life. Alex holds me tight against him and kisses my lips softly. I wrap my arms around his neck as he climbs on top of my body and in between my legs. I blush and moan softly into his mouth, he was being uncommonly brave this morning.

I felt his lusty hands slide up my thighs and hips, eventually cupping my breast. He rubbed them shyly, I could feel his face heat up from his own blush. He freed my lips and moved his head to the crook of my neck, kissing his way around my throat.

"Alex," I whimper, "what's gotten into you?"

He didn't answer, he kept his face buried in my neck, slowly making his way to the top of my breast.

"Yesturday... " Alex lifted his head a bit, his eyes staring into mine, "I could be dead, if that ape wanted it. I was up half the night just watching you sleep, thinking. I couldn't bare the thought of leaving you behind Abby."

"Alex…" I stroke his hair and jaw.

He lays his head on my chest, "I was thinking that I've never got to actually show you how much I love you, ya know like sex and stuff…"

Alex trailed off, his thumb rubbing my hip. I smiled and bite my lip at the thought. I've thought of it a few times myself.

"I know you love me Alex, you show me everyday without knowing it silly."

I felt his smile against my skin, I shivered at the sensation it gave me, "I guess I do huh?"

"You always do," I sit up, making him sit up as well.

I lean in and kiss him sweetly, my hands running down his t-shirt covered chest. I grab his shirt and pull him back on top of me. Our sweet kiss turns rough, his tongue stroking my own. I lift my legs, tangling them around his waist and pushing his groin into my own pelvis. He moans into my mouth and pushes a bit harder.

Alex pulls me up, lips still connected and places me on his lap. His stiff member firmly pressed against me.

I blush and break away from his lips, "Alex," I was panting, "Alex… your, um…"

I look down and Alex follows my gaze, "Damn… I'm sorry Abby," I cut him off.

"Don't be Alex," I kiss him softly, my hand sliding down between our bodies.

I rest my small hand on the tent forming in his boxers, "never be sorry about this."

Our lips connect violently and as soon as my hand grasped his manhood… we heard a noise outside the tent. We stopped immediately and stayed quiet. Alex glances over to his dad and Ellie, both sound asleep. I slide off Alex's lap, wrapping a blanket around my shoulders. Alex gets up, throwing his pants and jacket on.

"Alex…"

"I'm just gonna check it out," He pokes his head out the tent door.

I walk up behind him, "well? See anything?"

He shakes his head and turns around, "nope, must have been a bird or something."

"Good," I wrap my arms around his waist.

"Well…" he tilted his head to the side, a small smirk on his lips.

I smiled and kissed him, "everyone will be up soon.

Alex slumped, "it's not fair, every darn time we…"

I kissed him and smiled, "It'll happen when it happens."

He pouted cutely, "fine, you're right."

We went back to his cot, Alex grabbed his graphic novel _Black Hole _on the way. He sat down and began reading where he left off, myself leaning against his back, hugging his waist from behind. We read together for a while, until we heard the noise outside again. We look up, the huge orangutan Maurice sat outside the tent. The ape kept glancing at the book in Alex's hands. I smiled and pushed him lightly.

"I think he likes your book." I grinned as Alex got up.

Alex left the tent and stood in front of Maurice, handing him the thick book.

"For yesterday," I heard Alex say to the ape, I smiled at that.

I watched the big-hearted boy sit with the big-hearted ape and read to him.

"Look. Look. Watch. Watch."

I heard Malcolm wake up and glance at me, I smiled and put my finger to my lips and pointed to the tent entrance. Malcolm got up and peeked out the door at his son.

""It was Friday. A real nice afternoon. were hanging...hanging. We were hanging out at this kegger down at the swimming hole."

Malcolm smiles and wakes Ellie. We all sneak over and see Alex acting like he's hanging off of something.

"Hanging out. Hanging."

The two act like they're hanging, Alex laughs and looks back to the book.

"Here. You can read?" Alex questions.

I've never seen anything so amazing.

Later that day we were all back to work on the dam. Caesar gave us three days to get this place up and running. This is day two and we figured we could work into the late hours to get as much done as possible.

"Malcolm! Malcolm!" screamed Ellie, I ran down the stairs to meet her.

Malcolm got there as soon as I did, "What is it? What happened?"

Ellie ran back outside. Malcolm, Alex and myself hot on her tail. Foster was trying to untangle Kemp from all the wiring he'd been messing with. We made it outside, Kemp and Foster following close behind now. As we made it out and into the woods a bit we saw lights. The old 76 station was lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Oh my God…" I whisper in disbelief.

Kemp walks in to explore, he finds the radio and pops a CD in. Too everyone's joy it works, the unknown song was just magic to my ears. Foster laugh at Kemps jumping and spinning. Alex grabs my waist and sways us back and forth. I tangle my arms around his neck and slow dance with him. Ellie and Malcolm laugh and giggle at us, and I believe even Caesar smiled.

"It worked. At least here it did. We'll know when we get back to the city." Malcolm smiled at Caesar.

Caesar thought for a moment before extending his hand to Malcolm, "trust."

Malcolm smiles and shakes his hand.

Caesar was leading us deeper into the woods. Malcolm said we just have to trust him, which I did. We walked through makeshift gates and up a path to wooden shacks. This was Caesar's home, his sanctuary. I whipped my head back and forth, taking everything in.

We followed him through the crowd of apes to the top of his sanctuary. Caesar pointed out over the hills towards the city.

"The...light."

The colony, our own home was glowing. It worked, everything we did worked! I squeezed Alex's hand tightly and smiled at up at him. We hugged and celebrated our success. We were soon joined by another ape, a female. She stood by Caesar, their baby in her arms. Caesar grunted at her and she nods at her husband.

I look back and see Blue Eyes standing behind us. He comes forwards to his mother. She holds her son close, he looks at me over her shoulder and seems to smile at me. I smile back and sign the word 'friend' to him. He nods and looks back to his mother. Everything was perfect for once since this whole mess started.

Well was perfect. Everyone was silenced as a gunshot rang throughout the sanctuary. That's when I saw Caesar clutch his chest and fall from his perch.

"CAESAR!" I yell, making everyone look for the ape.

After the shot it was chaos! The apes went wild trying to figure out what happened with their leader. I watch Blue Eyes run forward, picking up a rifle that was abandoned on a nearby rock.

He lifts it into the air, "HUMAN GUN!"

Maurice looks to us, "run."

Without a second though Alex grabs my arms and runs for the entrance. I stared at Blue Eyes as we ran, his heart was broken again. His father, dead, because of us. His eyes were glazed over and glistening with tears. He gazed softly at me before turning away. He just accepted my friendship and now he was gone, just like that.

We continued to run down the hill towards the trucks. The ground was soft and we'd slipped a few times already. The apes were right behind us when Ellie fell.

"Ellie! Ellie!" Malcolm stops to help her up.

Alex skids to a stop to help, I couldn't get stopped! My arm slipped out of Alex's, my legs kept going.

"ABBY!" Alex yelled, attempting to run after me.

"Stop Alex!" Malcolm grabs him and hides him and Ellie under a tree root.

"LET GO! ABBY! Dad please…"

"I'm sorry Alex…"

I finally stopped and hid in a small dip at the base of a tree. I held my knees to my chest and tucked my head away, making myself as small as possible. I can't believe I lost Alex! What if they caught him? Oh God they'd kill him! I felt tears run down my face as the apes started running past me, thankfully not noticing me.

The apes all ran past, I decided to get up. When I looked up Blue Eye was standing in front of me. His glare was intense as he stepped towards me. I backed up and hit the tree, trapped.

"Friends," he whispered.

"We are friends Blue. I don't know who did that. Please Blue…"

"CAESAR DEAD!" he screams hitting the tree behind me with his palm.

I start crying harder, "please Blue, I don't know who did it." I covered my face with my hands.

I felt Blue Eyes come closer, hovering over me. I was afraid to look at him. I felt his fury hands against mine, gently pulling them away from my face. The anger was gone from his eyes, replaced with sadness and pain.

"Caesar… father dead…" he slumped, his eyes wet.

"Blue…" I felt brave, I pulled him to me and embraced the ape.

Blue tensed, but relaxed when he realized what I was doing.

"I'm so sorry Blue," i felt him hiccup a bit as he sobbed against my shoulder.

"ABBY!" I heard Alex coming, Blue stood straight and backed away from me.

"Friends," Blue whispered before running after the other apes.

"Friends…" I whispered to myself before running towards Alex's voice.


	8. Chapter 8: A Beginning For An End

**Hey everyone! I'm on a roll :D Here is chapter 8 and as a heads up my story is now rated M because of this chapter! I marked were the mature action starts and ends, so if you don't want to read it you don't have to, it won't really effect the story. Anyways, hope you love it and pleeeeease review! PS. Sorry for and spelling/grammar mistakes I proofread this pretty fast.**

Chapter 8: A Beginning for an End

"ABBY! ABBY, BABY WHERE ARE YOU?" I ran towards the voice, dodging trees and roots.

"ALEX!" I scream, his tall figure getting closer.

Alex's swirls around, his eyes growing wide before running in my directions. We collide against each other, our arms wrapping tightly around one another. I started crying again, hysterically, hiccuping as i tried to catch my breath. I look up at Alex's handsome face, blurred a bit by my tears. He looked down at me, biting his lower lip, eyes wide and wet. I flinched, Alex's tears fell against my cheeks. He held me tighter, laying his head on mine.

"I thought I lost you," he whimpered.

I squeezed him tighter, afraid to let go, "I thought they got you. I thought they would…"

I couldn't finish, the simple thought of losing Alex made my breath hitch in my throat.

"I'm sorry, I tried to chase you but dad…"

"It's okay, I know Alex."

Alex kissed my forehead lightly, his hold on me still secure. Malcolm and Ellie joined us soon after, a pained look on Malcolm's face. He would look at me, turn his head, look back to say something then just keep quiet. I knew he wanted to apologize for not coming after me. I knew why he did it, Alex was his only child, he is his main concern no matter what.

I push Alex a bit and turn to Malcolm and Ellie, "It's okay Malcolm, I know you did it to keep Alex safe."

"Please Abs…" he trailed off, glancing at his son's upset face, "please forgive me…"

I let go of Alex and walk over to Malcolm. I pull him into a loose embrace.

"I would have done the same thing," I whisper to the older man, "Alex is the most important person in my life too. I'd do anything to keep him safe."

Malcolm nods and releases me from his grip. I hug Ellie and make sure she's okay before returning to Alex. Everyone takes a few calming breaths and we continue down the hill. Alex squeezed my hand securely. I clutch his hand tighter, I'm not going anywhere.

Malcolm slows his pace, looking around a bit, "We must be getting close. I think I see it. It's down here!"

We quicken our pace, Alex and I a bit farther away. We're almost running when Alex stops abruptly, clutching my arms to make me stop. I look up at him, confused. His line of sight is fixated on the ground. I look down, horror striking me like a ton of bricks. It was Caesar!

"Dad!" Alex yells, getting his dad and Ellie to stop and come our way.

I bend down to the apes body, his fur, caked with mud and blood. I bite my lip and stroke the fur on his arm. I finally look at his face, I fall back in shock as he moves his eyes.

"Oh my God!" Ellie bends next to me, shocked as well.

"Oh, my God. Malcolm!"

Malcolm fishes into his pocket, pulling out a set of keys, "Alex go open the trunk."

"Dad?"

"Go open the trunk, come back and help us carry him."

Alex runs down the hill, then back up quickly. We get organized, each lifting gently as to not make his wound worse. I was the closest to the bullet hole, I examined it as we took him to the truck.

"I think the bullet is still in there," We lay him gently on the truck bed.

Ellie nodded and looked at it herself, "You're right, we need to get somewhere safe."

"Ellie, help me."

Malcolm and Ellie pull the large ape into the bed completely, Ellie still looking at the wound.

"My...son. My family. Where?" Caesar asks, his breath shallow and voice even more raspy.

"I don't know. Try not to speak. You need to rest," Ellie grabs the apes hand and pushes it tightly to the wound, "hold."

Caesar nods slightly. We walk a few feet away, discussing the situation at hand.

"He's lost a lot of blood." Ellie sighs, I nod in agreement.

Alex looks to me, "Is he gonna make it?"

I look down, shrugging my shoulders, "I don't know…"

"I don't understand. I mean, where did Carver get the gun? Why would he do this?" Malcolm contemplates, I knew Carver was an ass, but this was low for him.

"Ape."

We turn to Caesar, Malcolm going over to hear better, "what?"

Caesar looked to Alex and I, "ape...did this."

I scrunch my face in confusion, the rule was ape not hurt ape. Then why would an ape try to kill their leader? Unless it was…

"Get in the truck," Malcolm ordered, the realization sweeping over all of us.

We climb in, Malcolm driving, Alex in the passenger seat, Ellie in the back and myself in the truck with Caesar, helping him apply pressure. We're silent for most of the trip, Ellie would ask if I need help or anything and Alex staring back at me most of the way. I would hold the towel firmly, helping the ape press hard. When Caesar showed signs of pain, usually from the bumps in the road, I would stroke his arm softly.

I leaned in a bit, "your son."

Caesar opened his eyes waiting for me to finish, "Blue Eyes is okay."

"How...know?"

"I saw him. The other apes were chasing us, I got separated from Alex and hid. Blue stopped, he talked to me."

Caesar's lips curled up slightly and he nodded, "thank you."

I nodded and stroked his arm again, "rest, we'll be there soon."

A short time passed as the colony came into view, "Oh, my God. Look, the colony's on fire."

I look up at our home, the glow of the flames lighting the streets.

"Where are we going to go?" Alex asked, looking at me.

Caesar sits up a bit, tapping the seat to get Ellie's attention, "Caesar, what?"

The great ape looks out the window, pointing and tapping on the glass. I look at Ellie with confusion and try to see what he's pointing at.

"Is this it? Are we close?" Ellie ask.

Alex looks back at Ellie, "Where is he taking us?"

I shrug, regardless that he wasn't looking at me. I myself was trying to decipher the apes code. Caesar sat up more and got our attention again.

"Malcolm, stop!"

Malcolm pulls off the road quickly and shuts off the truck. We get out and look around, I've never been here before, I don't think so anyways. It's a suburban neighborhood, a large home with a round window caught my attention.

"I don't understand. What are we doing here?" Alex ask.

Malcolm turns to his son, "It doesn't matter. We just need a place to hide him until we find out what's going on at home."

I look to Caesar, then back to the round window, "this house looks good, let's get him inside."

"Why this house?" Alex looks at me confused.

I smile and shrug my shoulders, "woman's intuition i guess."

He raised an eyebrow, but quickly forgot about it. We got Caesar up and hurried him inside. The home was wrecked, but didn't seem to be looted.

"Right, go move the table." Malcolm orders.

Alex scurries and pushes the large coffee table to the side. Ellie spots the couch and motions for it.

"Okay. Right here." we lower the ape onto the dirty couch.

I step back so Ellie and Malcolm can get him situated. Really looking around for the first time I notice old family photos hanging on the blackened walls. I walk over to the fireplace, a few old frames had fallen off. I pick one up, and immediately wave Alex over.

"What is it?" he ask, peeking over my shoulder.

The picture was covered in dirt and yellowing. The glass broken and left on the floor. In the picture, a handsome man in his thirties holding a baby chimp. I hand it to Alex, he looks at it closely before going to show Malcolm. I pick up the rest of the frames, the same man with a much older man in one and another Of the older man with the small ape.

"We need to operate and I don't have anything. There's a surgical kit back at the place, but that's…"

"I'll go."

I stare at Malcolm, he couldn't be serious! I switch my view to Alex, if he volunteers then so will I.

"It's not safe." Ellie pleads.

"He's the only one that can stop this."

Later that night Malcolm set off alone. Ellie watched over Caesar and let Alex and I rest a bit. We found the nearest bedroom, the bed itself was in pretty good shape. I covered it with a sheet and jumped on it for good measure before laying down. Alex looked around the room a bit, he found a flashlight that by some miracle still worked. It was one you could unscrew the top and turn into a candle like light. Alex did so, laid it on the night stand and laid himself beside me.

I slid into his outstretched arms and snuggled into his chest. Our legs tangled together, we could final rest for a minute and be alone.

"Abby," he kissed my head, "I like being alone, just with you."

I smile and kiss his jaw, "Me too baby."

He stared off in thought for a minute, "do you think my dad will be okay?"

I sit up on my elbow, leaning over him, my long hair falling around us, "I know he is Alex, he's strong and brave. That's where you get it from."

Alex smirks, his left hand placed on my cheek, "I love you Abby."

I lean down and kiss his lips, "I love you too."

**Mature! Mature! Mature! **

Before I knew what happened, I was on my back again. Alex hovered over me, kissing my neck and jaw. I leaned my head back against the bed, exposing the rest of my neck for him. Alex kissed from one side to the other slowly, passionately.

Alex quickly shot up straight, pulling at his coat and tossing it to the ground. I followed his lead, removing my own and letting it slide from the bed. He pushed his lips to mine, forcing me back down to the bed. His tongue skidded across my lower lip, dipping into my now open mouth. I felt his tongue rub mine slowly, curling up and lightly gliding across the roof of my mouth. It felt wonderful, wonder where he learned that from!

As we kissed, Alex's large slender hands found their way up the front of my shirt. He reached my breast, squeezing them. I moaned softly into his mouth, making him shiver slightly. I wrapped my arms around him, running them up his back, my nails lightly scraping through his shirt.

I was getting light headed when Alex pulled away, sitting up again and straddling me. His hand gave my breast a firm squeeze, making me moan again, before sliding back down my stomach and picking at the end of my shirt.

I panted and looked at the love of my life, "Alex."

Alex blushed brightly and bit his lip, "Abby… can I?"

I looked at his hands fiddling with my shirt and smiled, "well, what are you waiting for?"

I sit up, placing my hands over his and begin lifting my shirt. Alex slides it off and drops it to the floor. I blush as he stares at me, his eyes fixated on my chest. I got insecure and wrap my arms around my breast.

"S-sorry, I just…" I stutter.

I was embarrassed. No one has ever seen me like this. My bra was old and worn and patched up. I didn't own many undergarment.

Alex smiled and pulled my arms away, "what are you sorry about?"

I blush more, "I'm just… it's not like you can find nice clothes for these occasions in the apocalypse!"

Alex snicked, "You could be wearing an ACE bandage around your chest, and you'd still be the most beautiful woman in the world."

I giggled and looked down at the piece of cloth, "you sure have a way with words."

Alex smiled and kissed me again, this time reaching around and pulling at my bra straps. He unhooked it easily and slid the straps down my arms slowly. The bra fell from my chest, leaving my perky breast exposed to him. The cold air swept across them making the light pink nipples hard.

I shuddered and bit my lip. Alex was kissing my shoulder, his hands cupping my large breast. He would squeeze them lightly, rubbing his thumb over my hardened nipple, before gently rubbing the whole mound.

I laid back down on the bed. Alex discarded his own shirt before hovering over me. He started kissing my neck, leaving wet kisses down my chest before reaching my mounds. He glanced up at me and lowered his mouth to my right nipple. I gaped as his warm lips enveloped the hard flesh.

"Alex…" I moaned, my head pushing into the bed.

He grabbed my waist firmly and started sucking lightly. I would moan softly, gasping when he lightly bit down. Alex sucked harder, making my back arch at the pleasure. I grab his hair and pull roughly. Alex moans and switches breast, his hand taking over where he left off. My hands leave his hair and run down his back and shoulders, my nails leaving light red marks.

Soon, he stopped assaulting my breast and moved lower, his lips kissing my ribs and stomach. He looked up at me, his hands at the button of my jeans. I bit my lip and nodded. Alex undid my jeans and pulled down the zipper. I watched him hook his thumbs into them and pull them down my lean legs, joining the heap of discarded clothes on the floor. I breathed heavily, the sight of my Alex in between my bare legs was driving me crazy.

I quickly sit up, my hands grabbing his belt. I pull it off and undo his jeans. Alex stands, dropping his pants, letting them pool around his ankles. I swing my legs over the side of the bed and stand in front of him. My hands running down his chest to the dark patch of hair below his bellybutton. His boxers were tight now, a large hump begging to get out. I kiss his collarbone and hook my thumbs into his waistband, every shred of doubt and insecurity gone.

I kiss my way down his chest, stopping to suck lightly on his own hard nipples. His moans made me blush and drove me wild. I lowered myself to my knees and kissed his hips. Alex's large hand tangled itself in my locks.

"Abby, you don't. I mean…"

"Sarah, the girl that works in the gardens, told me she does this to Todd sometimes," I look up at Alex and blush, "she said he really likes it. I thought maybe you'd like to try it too."

Alex blushes and nods his head slowly. I bite my lip and begin lowering his boxers. I let them fall to his feet and bite my lip at the sight of his manhood. He wasn't huge i guess but definitely not small, I guess he was just perfect.

"You sure Abby?" Alex moans softly.

I push him lightly to sit on the bed, he does so, spreading his legs a bit more. I nod and grasp the shaft lightly. I run my fingers over the hard fleshy rod, Alex gasp loudly.

"Shhh, we can't get interrupted this time."

"I-I'm sorry I just ahh." Alex stutters out.

I giggle and kiss the inside of his legs, reaching the tip of his penis. I lightly kiss it and look up at Alex. His head was lolled back, his chest heaving. I kiss it again before sliding my tongue across it slowly. He gasp and grabs my hair tightly.

"Abby!"

I lick it again and again before lowering my mouth onto him. I slide as much in as i can before sliding it back out. I glance up at Alex, he's staring me and panting.

"Oh God, Abby."

"Alex." I lick the tip again.

The boy shutters. I suck on his cock lightly, bobbing my head up and down on it. Alex pulls my hair tightly as he tries to not buck his hips. I suck a bit longer, before Alex pulls me off.

"Baby, I-I don't wanna, not before we…"

Alex pulls me up and grabs my hips, practically throwing me onto the old bed. He grabs at my panties and slides them down my legs. He climbs onto the bed in between my legs, spreading them farther apart. Alex runs his hand down my stomach, settling right above my pelvis. He glided it across the small bundle of dark hair between my leg and lightly stroked his long fingers across my lower lips.

My back arched and I covered my mouth to stop the moans. He stroked me slowly and pressed his thumb again the bundle of nerves betwixt the lips. I shuttered, spreading my legs even further. The long fingers probed at my virgin entrance, glistening with my bodies juices. Alex leaned over me, propped on one elbow, as he sunk his index finger into my trench.

"Ah, Alex!" I moaned, my hips bucking.

Alex pressed his lips to mine, his finger sliding in and out of my womanhood. I gasped against his lips, moaned into his mouth and dug my fingers into his shoulders.

"Alex… another," I whimpered.

He pulled his finger completely out before pushing it back in accompanied by his middle finger. Alex would pump them before adding another finger, filling and stretching me out.

My body started getting hotter, a weird feeling knot formed in my stomach. My mind was swimming and i could swear I was seeing stars. Alex pushed them in once more and I felt everything crash down. My head flung back, my legs shook, my toes curled and my womanly juices spilled out of me.

I gasped for air, and shuttered when Alex pulled his fingers from me, "Baby, you okay?"

I nodded, trying to catch my breath, "was that… did I just…"

"Yeah…" Alex kissed my neck, "you looked beautiful doing it."

I blushed and wrapped my legs around his waist, "can you do it again?"

Alex nodded, his head not leaving the crook of my neck. He positioned himself on top of me better, his erection pressed against my lower stomach. Kissing my neck he went down again, stopping to suck my breast once more before we started. I slid my hand between us, grasping his penis and stroking it gently.

This was it, Alex was going to finally make love to me. He positioned his hard manhood at my wet entrance. He slid it around a bit, making sure he was slick.

"I heard it hurts the first time," I whisper, my face red.

Alex kisses my forehead, "I'll go slow baby I promise. I'll stop if you want."

I nodded, wrapping my legs around his hips. I could feel his tip slide into me. His girth stretched my walls as he slid in more. He stopped, almost completely in, hitting my virgin wall.

"I don't wanna hurt you Abby," he breathed out.

I panted and kissed his soft chapped lips, "kiss me while you do it."

Alex kissed me passionately as he pushed through my body's barricade. The pain wasn't horrendous but it hurt like hell. I gasped and a few tears filled my eyes. I quickly blinked them away and held Alex close. He pushed completely in and stopped moving.

"Abby…"

"I'm okay Alex, it just hurts a little."

"You're so tight…"

I blushed again, "shut up," I giggled a little embarrassed.

Alex looked at me, his eyes scanning my face. I smile sweetly and kiss him. He strokes my sweat riddled hair.

"Abby, can I?"

I press my hips into his as a response. Alex props himself up and pulls his cock almost completely out of me before shoving it back in. He closed his eyes, concentrating on his thrust. I arch my back, connecting us. My hands slid down his slick back, stroking the base of his spine. His eyes opened wide and he watched me moan and throw my head back with his strong thrust.

Alex sat up a bit, pulling my hips to his. His thrust were getting rougher and out of sync. He leaned over me again, bringing my legs up to his ribs, changing out position a bit. The change was incredible, with every pump he'd hit a spot inside me that just made my body shake.

"Oh God, Alex," I moaned, "I'm gonna cum again!"

Alex bit his lip and nodded, pushing into me hard. I grabbed his shoulders tightly, my orgasm starting. I tightened the grip on my legs, my fleshy walls convulsing around Alex's penis. I saw stars again, my body shook underneath Alex.

A few more thrust, Alex began shaking. He thrusted into me hard and stayed there, spilling his cum inside me. He moaned and slumped forward, laying ontop of me.

**Mature End! Mature End! Mature End! **

Quickly he shot up, his eyes wide and lip trembling, "Oh God…"

"Alex," I sit up a bit, my lower region tender, "baby, I know."

"I'm so stupid! What if...what if you get pregnant!"

I looked down at my hands, well what if i do? What would we do?

"If so then… we'll have a baby and deal with it. Alex, I love you and I'm so happy we made love."

Alex calmed down and kissed my head, "I am too, it was wonderful Abby."

I smirk and kiss him, "I know, I was there."

We chuckled and laid back onto the bed. Our eyes were locked on one another, our arms firmly around each other.

"Abby… when all this is over, when we're safe… I thought about it a lot and would you consider getting…" He was cut off by a hard pounding at the door.

"Alex, Abs!" it was Malcolm.

"Shit," Alex jumps up to get dressed, myself doing the same, "one sec dad!"

We get dressed and fix our hair before opening the door to a worn out Malcolm.

His eyebrow perks up, "What were you two doing? Ya know, nevermind come on I got the kit and Caesar's son is here."

We run out into the living room (a bit painfully I might add). Blue stood by his father, grunting and signing to him. He noticed the wound and turned to us, growling.

"No. No. Not human. Koba." Caesar grunts.

"Malcolm," Ellie whispers.

"Yeah, I know."

Ellie steps forwards, "Caesar, we need to do this now," she turns to me, "Abs help me get things ready."

I nod going to the supplies by on the coffee table.

Caesar reaches out to Blue, "Son."

Blue takes his father's hand. I smile, looking to Alex and Malcolm hugging each other. It's always peaceful before the storm.


End file.
